Unnatural: Abigail Singer's story
by neece199
Summary: Abigail was given up for adoption by Bobby after Karen's death because he didn't want her to have to live in the supernatural world. Eighteen years later, she tracks down her bio dad and Bobby and her get attacked. Now, in present day, she is a hunter and she picks up a job in Black water Colorado and happens to run into our two favorite hunters. rated M for future plans


I have written fanfiction before, but this is my first upload. Feedback is welcome, just don't be mean. Let me know if you guys like it, if so I will continue. I havent watched season one for a while so please forgive me if i messed up a bit on the episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, though Abigail is all mine, straight from my crazy head.

My name is Abigail Singer, and I am the daughter of Bobby Singer. I know, I know, according to those stupid Supernatural books, Bobby doesn't have a daughter, but to be fair those books didn't cover all of Bobby's back story.

When he was forced to kill his wife, Karen, they actually had a two month old baby as well. After Karen's death, Bobby didn't want to endanger his daughter when he started hunting so he gave her up for adoption. Sixteen years later, she emancipated herself and tracked down her biological father.

Now, she… I am twenty three and living in the world that he had tried so hard to keep me from. I became a hunter shortly after my eighteenth birthday, when I was staying with Bobby and we were attacked by some vampires with a vengeance. Bobby and I have never had a father-daughter relationship, but he didn't, and still doesn't like the fact that I became a hunter. Though he still helps me out with finding jobs and with my undercover identities.

Currently it is the beginning of summer, and I was in some podunk little town in Colorado, investigating a missing hiker. Bobby had called me earlier in the day and warned me that there was a couple more hunters on their way to investigate the same case. "They are good boys, Abby but be careful, they tend to leave dead bodies in their wake."

I was in my hotel room going over and over my research trying to figure out what I had missed. (WINDEGO) I knew there was something. The guy's sister had filed the missing persons but the cops weren't taking it seriously because he hadn't been missing for long enough. I had talked to the sister and she was planning on tracking down his camp and trying to figure things out for herself. I was planning on going with her, but I didn't want to go in completely blind.

I was starting to go crosseyed staring at my notebook for so long so I decided to go get a few things from the mini-mart down the street.

As I walked back into the parking lot of the hotel, I watch a '67 chevy impala pull up to the office and check in. I watched the two men inside the car check in and head towards their room, which just so happened to be the one right next to mine.

I slowed my pace so I could watch them unload their car. The passenger got out first, and grabbed a bag from the open trunk. He was ridiculously tall, with shaggy brown hair and a broad chest. The other one followed shortly behind him, taking longer to get his things from the trunk. He was shorter, but still tall, with dark blonde hair and a very obvious ego. I caught a glimpse of what he was shoving into his bag and realized that these two must but the other hunters.

I dropped my snacks off in my room before going next door and knocking. The taller one was the one that answered the door.

Acting bolder than I felt I smiled up at him and said, "My name is Abigail and you guys are trespassing on my case."

He gave me a confused look for a second, before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The missing boy, the hysterical sister, it is my case, but… I could use a hand with it. I am at a loss as per what it could be." I explained.

He looked me up and down. I was quite a bit shorter than him, only standing at about 5'. 3". I had wild fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. I was wearing blue jeans, combat boots and my favorite leather jacket.

After a moment of silence, I smiled at him, "You can call Bobby Singer if you need someone to vouch for me."

"Well, my name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." The shorter one, Dean, had come up behind him. "How do you know Bobby?"

I debated about telling them the truth or not, and decided that honesty would be the best idea right now. If Bobby claimed me as his daughter and I didn't say something beforehand not only would it hurt Bobby but these guys, Sam and Dean would never trust me. I cleared my throat and shifted my weight, suddenly feeling awkward. "Bobby Singer is my Dad."

They bother just stared at my for a minute before Dean burst into laughter, "Bobby doesn't have a daughter. We spent half our childhood at Bobby's salvage year, and there was no sign of any other kids."

"I didn't say that I grew up with Bobby, I said he was my dad. I was put up for adoption when I was two months old." I glared at him. He stopped laughing, though the grin stayed on his face. "Why don't you call Bobby and ask him yourself?"

"I'll do just that." He chuckled stepping back into the room.

Same gave me a small smile, and stepped back. "Why don't you come inside? This may take a while."

I stepped inside and Sam closed the door behind me. Their room was identical to mine, only mirrored and bigger to accommodate the two beds. Setting at the small table, I watched Dean anxiously as he passed back and forth across the room waiting for Bobby to answer.

I glanced at my watch and giggled to myself. No wonder Bobby was taking so long to answer, Dr. Sexy was on. Not that he would ever admit to anyone else that he had an obsession with that show.

He finally did answer though, and Dean started the conversation very bluntly. "Bobby we just had this girl knock on our door, say that we were stealing her case and then… She claims to be your daughter." A moment later, Dean took the phone away from his ear and clicked on the speaker. "Okay Bobby you are on."

"Boys, meet Abigail Singer, a hunter as well as my daughter.' He gave a humorless laugh. "I will let her fill in what details she wants about her life but hear me now Winchesters, you let her get hurt in anyway and I won't just pump the shotgun this time, I will pull the trigger too. And Abigail, these boys know what they are doing, so please follow their lead."

He hung up after a few more choice words, leaving the room in complete silence.

Sam cleared his throat, "So you are Bobby's daughter? That just seems weird."

"How is that weird?" I asked.

Same froze, unsure how to answer and Dean answered for him. "Bobby is just… Bobby… and you are definitely not much like him." His eyes raked down my body and back up.

"So it is up to you if you want to hear the drama that is my childhood or we can move past this and start working the case." I silently prayed that it would be a latter, which thankfully it was.

We went over and over my notes and the boys did some of their own, coming up with proof that there was a connection. Every twenty three years there would be a string of murders and missing people for a while and then nothing for another twenty three years.

The boys didn't ask me about my background and I didn't ask them either. Sam seemed very quiet and sad, mostly keeping to himself, minus a few "Hey, get this…" followed by a tidbit of information pertaining to the case. Dean on the other hand kept trying to flirt with me, though seemed to stop after he realized that I wasn't interested.

Relationships, whether serious or just a fling, never went well for me. The other person would either end up dead or worse, or I would end up falling for them without them returning the feeling in anyway.

I finally said good night to the boys sometime after midnight, agreeing to head towards the trailhead that Haley, the kid's sister, was going to hike up, at 5am. If the kid, Tommy was found alive, he better be damn thankful for his sister.

With such an early morning approaching, I tried to go to sleep the instant I got back to my room. That failed though, so instead I laid there staring at the ceiling until I finally dozed off around two am.

My alarm went off at 4:15, which resulted in it getting knocked off the table in my attempt to find the snooze button. I sat up, groaning, trying to convince myself that Tommy's life was more important than sleep. It worked but only barely.

I dragged my tired body through a fire-hot shower. Once I was showered and a bit more awake, I started some coffee (store bought stuff, since the stuff they try to pass off as coffee in hotel rooms was disgusting) and got dressed.

I put on another pair of jeans, a band tee and my boots. I wrestled my hair into a pony tail, though I knew by the time my hair dried I would have random chunks of hair hanging in my face.

I packed my belongings, as well as a bag to take with us hiking. I was sorting through my weapons, trying to decide on the best pick when I heard a light knock on the door. I glanced at my watch worrying that I was late, but no, I still had a half an hour before we had to leave here.

I slid a knife into my hand before answering the door, though it was only Dean, his signature smirk already in place. "You're early." I commented.

He shrugged. "Not leaving yet. Sammy is still in the shower. Just figured I would come say hi, and see if you needed any help with anything."

"Like what?" I asked, playing oblivious to his flirting.

"Like… cleaning your guns." He grinning at his own cleaverness.

"No, thank you Dean, I can do that well enough on my own." I smiled sweetly back. "Plus, who better to clean my guns, than myself since I know them so well."

He was downright cackling now. "Fair enough." He stopped laughing after a moment and I finally let him into the room. Returning to my weapons.

He whistled, impressed at the spread on the bed. He was smart enough to not touch anything as he watched me tuck multiple blades into the folds on my clothes, as well as a baby hand gun that went into a custom pocket on my leather jacket. To finish the arsenal I cared on me, I also shoved a lighter, some holy water and a silver pendent into a pocket.

"Damn, think you have enough on you or do you need more?" Dean joked, though there was a seriousness underneath it.

"For on me, that is enough. Though I will have a few other things with me, they just won't be as easily accessible." I smiled at him, glad he was finally realizing that I was a serious hunter, and not some silly girl out for an adrenaline rush.

He shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat." He turned toward the door, before turning back and adding, "You know, it is pretty amazing if you ask me, how well you hide all those blades. I have visually searched you many times, and never once caught a glimpse of them."

It took me a moment to figure out what he really meant, but by the time I did, he was already out the door, talking to Sam at their motel room door. Maybe he had "visually searched" me as many times as I had him last night. The later in the night it had gotten, the more I caught myself wondering what was hidden underneath the four layers of clothing that Dean wore.

I grabbed my bags, checked the room one last time, grabbed my coffee cup and emerged into the cool morning air to find both Dean and Sam leaning against the passenger side of the impala.

"You and Sam get to argue over shotgun but I am driving." Dean said, a small smile still playing on his lips.

I laughed. "Yeah, no. I will take my car, and follow you guys up there. I ain't leaving her here."

"What car is yours?" Dean asked.

"That beauty." I tipped my head toward the only shaded part of the entire parking lot. She was a '69 Ford Mustang fastback. She was painted a deep red color (almost the color of blood) with black detailing, and a black leather interior. "I call her Harley."

"Harley?" Sam asks.

"As in Harley Quinn." I started walking towards her as I called out to Dean. "Lead the way, Sir, for I am nothing but a directionless damsel." I could still hear Dean laughing as I started up Harley. She roared to life, settling into a steady purr. I listened to her run for a moment before I turned on some music from my own CDs. System of the Down started blasting as I followed the Impala's tail lights out of the lot.

There must be something with hunters and sexy cars, I thought as I followed behind Dean. I can't count how many hunters I have meet that drive a sexy vehicle of some kind. Even Bobby, though he wrecks them too often to have a super nice on.

We caught Haley, he littlest brother and the guide just in time. I zoned out of the conversation as Dean and Haley talked about proper hiking gear. Apparently she did not approve of the fact the both Dean and I were wearing leather jackets and biker boots.

I dropped back with Sam who was even quieter than he had been last night. "Hey, Sam can I ask you a question?" He tensed, but nodded his head yes anyways. "Why did you guys spend so much time at Bobby's growing up? I mean from what Dean said, you guys were there half of your childhood."

He let out a big exhale, having expected me to ask about what was bugging him. "Our mom was killed on November 2nd of 1983 and it opened up the supernatural world to our dad, so we traveled with him most of the time he was hunting but if the job was going to be a long one or if he had things to take care of, he would drop us off at Bobby's and come back anywhere from a week to months later."

"So basically, my Dad took care of you guys to keep you safe from the supernatural world, but threw me out of it, head first." I mumbled, a bubbled of jealousy rising in my chest. These guys had spent more time with Bobby than I had growing up, and that was time I would never get back.

Sam heard what I said and tried to make me feel better. "He was doing what he thought was right at the time."

I was about to retort, when there was a scream up ahead. We ran to catch up, only to see what was once a camp, torn to shreds, the supplies everywhere and no sign of anyone except for Tommy's cell phone.

We continued to look, but didn't find much. As we regrouped to figure out what was going on we heard a scream in the distance. Everyone in our ragtag group took off running, full speed towards the scream but after about two hundred yards, we realized that there wasn't anyone screaming. Whatever that noise had been, it wasn't human.

Back at camp, we made a mutual decision to camp out for the night, and search more in the morning. I was setting on a stump, looking over my notes by firelight when it clicked. The missing puzzle piece.

"Guys! I know what it is!" I called to Sam and Dean who were reading some old notebook.

"What?" They said in unison.

"A Wendigo." I expected them to know what it was, but by the blank looks they gave me, I knew I had to explain. "It is a native American beast. It was once human but took upon eating human flesh for one reason or another, and turned into a Wendigo. They only hunt every twenty-three years, because they hibernate the rest of the time. That means that Tommy may still be alive."

"I have read about them before, but I didn't know they were real." Sam stated. Meanwhile, Dean was shuffling through the old notebook looking for something.

"Don't you know, Sam? All horror stories are based off of something real." I gave him a sad smile.

"I knew I had read something about this type of thing." Dean said, his green eyes lighting up. "Dad hunted one of these a while back. He even has some protection symbols here."

Once we figured out what we were hunting and how to kill it, things got a little bit stressful. Not that hunting a hundred year old thing that ate human flesh wasn't stressful, but at least not we knew how to protect ourselves from it.

Sam filled in Haley and her little brother about what was really going on here, that there was an entire world that they didn't know about and probably didn't want to know about, while Dean and I drew the symbols in the dirt and on trees around the camp.

Just as true darkness set in, we heard the scream again. Dean grabbed onto Haley just as she was about to run towards it again. "Don't. It is the Wendigo trying to draw us out."

"Screw this!" The guide exclaimed. "I have hunted a dozen different things that could kill me and this thing is no different!"

"Roy, don't." I said. No way would that cocky S.O.B. survive against that thing. "You don't understand. The only thing that can kill it is fire."

"Bullshit." He mumbled. He ripped out of my grasp and took off running.

I was just about to follow him, when Dean grabbed my shoulder, yanking me back behind our safety symbols. "Seriously, not you too." He spun me around so he could look me in the eyes. "You can't help him now, he is on his own."

I caught his eye, not blinking as he stared me down. "I can't just let a civilian die out there when we are the reason he is up here."

"No, he is up here because he was hired by Haley to help them search for Tommy. He would have come up here with them whether or not we were here. At least this way we can keep these two kids alive." He never broke eye contact with me as he spoke. I could see the intensity behind those gorgeous green eyes, how much he cared and how much it killed him to let Roy get hurt.

Finally, I nodded, my heart in my throat. "Fine, but first thing in the morning we have to try to find him."

"Deal." Dean lead me back into the warmth of the campfire, and sat next to me in silence. I got the distinct feeling that he didn't trust me to not run off into the dark to find the idjit.

Even with the fire blazing, and my leather jacket wrapped tightly around me, I spent the night shivering so bad that my teeth chattered. Even with the occasional scream, both Haley and Ben slept soundly, using their backpacks as pillows. Sam dozed off but you could tell he was still on high alert, his body tense and his eyes flickering beneath his closed eyelids.

Dean caught me watching his brother at one point and answered the question I hadn't dared to ask earlier. "His girlfriend died not too long ago and he isn't handling it well. He doesn't sleep and when he does, he wakes up screaming. She was killed by the same thing that killed our mom."

"Not to judge or anything but why would he put anyone not from this life in that kind of position? I have never seen anyone that is from this life, be able to have any sort of normal relationship without it ending in death." I asked, keeping my voice as quiet as possible through my chattering teeth.

"You're like a chiwawa." Dean mumbled, moving closer to me and placing his arm around my shoulders. Instantly, I felt a warmth spread through me that was more than just his body heat. I normally don't let people touch me, unless I instigate it but for some reason this felt comfortable. Like it wasn't abnormal for someone to touch me without it being with a closed fist or fangs. "He thought he had escaped this life. He had run off to Stanford and thought he had gotten away from all of this."

I didn't answer, just stared into the fire, keeping the rest of my thoughts to myself. You never escape this life. I had only barely been touched by the supernatural world before I was given up for adoption and it had still followed me. An image flashed through my mind. It was bloody and a thing of nightmares, but I pushed it away, refusing to think about it.

I finally fell asleep sometime in the early morning and woke up in a very strange position. Dean and I were both still by the fire, but I was laying with my head on his chest and my feet entangled in his. His arms were wrapped around me and I almost didn't want to move.

When I finally did get up, Sam was already awake. It was still early morning, and a fine dew had settled over everything. I quietly disentangled from Dean, ignoring Sam's chuckle.

I walked just to the edge of the protection line to relieve myself when I noticed something. I motioned for Sam, and when he saw it he agreed. We had ourselves a blood trail.

We woke everyone else up and came to an agreement to follow the trail. Just as the sun came completely over the trees, we had set out. The trail went on for quite a while, marking trees and the pine needles.

I turned to say something to Dean when a sudden _thump_ came from a little ways away, followed by Haley screaming. Dean and I both ran towards her, only to find Roy's body on the ground at her feet. Dean pulled Haley to him, away from the body as I knelt down to find a pulse.

I shot to my feet when I heard a noise right above me, but when I looked up I only say the blur of something moving to the next tree. I spun, my gun poised and ready. It dropped down behind Sam who spun just in time to let a few rounds loose in its chest. The thing shied away, darting back into the trees. We took the opportunity to run, though sadly into different directions. Sam, Ben and I ran back towards camp while Haley and Dean ran further into the forest.

I heard a Haley scream again, and knew the Wendigo had got its prey. The three of us stopped dead, turning and running back the other way.

We found the obvious signs of a fight, where Dean and Haley must have been taken from, but also something else. Peanut M&M's. As we followed them, we realized that Dean had left us a breadcrumb trail.

I giggled at his brilliant but random mind, as I pointed them out to Sam and Ben. Without debating it, we set off after the M&M's at a light jog. I felt bad for Ben, because while Sam and I were having little too no problem at this pace, Ben kept tripping and was breathing very heavy.

Finally, after what seemed like a million M&M's later, we found the entrance to an abandoned mine shaft. It took us a few tries but we were able to get the doors open and drop inside.

We went on high alert, guns at the ready. They wouldn't work to kill the Wendigo but they would slow it down, we could –hopefully- get away. We rounded a corner at the end of part of the mine, to see what he both hoped for and dreaded. Dean, Haley and another kid, who I am assuming was Tommy, all hung from the rafters by rope.

I rushed to the kid, since he looked the worse off, his bare chest covered in blood. Some of the cuts were still bleeding, while others were clotted over. I caught his weight as he came free from his binds, his blood smearing across my face and clothes.

Dean and Haley were both woke up enough to take care of themselves, but Tommy had to be carried. I handed him over to his siblings, so I could have both weapons to fight.

We started down the corridor, Sam, Dean and I poised for an attack while Haley and Ben took care of Tommy. We were going the way we came in but when the Wendigo appeared down the cave from us, we quickly turned to go a different direction.

We raced as quickly as we could in that direction but when the creature appeared in our path again we had to shift course again. This continued for a few more turnarounds until Dean finally stopped in his tracks.

We were at a crossroads, closer to where we entered. Dean made sure the flare gun he had was loaded, before pushing us towards the exit. "Go!" I'll lead it this way, and gank it."

Sam and I both tried to protest but Dean had already started running in the opposite direction. We reluctantly went in the other direction, rounding another corner.

All five of us came to a screeching halt though when we realized it was a dead end. We turned to backtrack, only it was blocked by a human figure that wasn't quite human.

I aimed my shotgun at its chest, hoping to make it flee, but when I pulled the trigger the most it did was flinch. I said a very obscene word and positioned myself in front of the siblings. Sam did the same thing as the Wendigo started advancing on us.

It was only out of arms-length when there was a noise behind it. It swung around, just in time for Dean to fire one of the flares into its chest cavity. The scream that pierced the air was high pitched and full of anger. It reached out towards Dean, but before it could actually grab him, he burst into flames and dissolved into a pile of ash.

All three of the kids at my back were silent with shock and stayed that way until we lead them out of the mine and started back down the mountain. Thankfully we crossed an access road and found a ranger cruising down it.

Within a matter of an hour, we had multiple police vehicles and an ambulance there to meet us at the base of the trailhead. Haley thanked all of us over and over, giving Dean quite a few hugs and a few "maybe I'll see you again" speeches. I rolled my eyes, and made my way to my car.

I was settling in for the long drive ahead, Bobby had left me a voicemail about a job in Wisconsin, when Dean caught me.

"So, where you off to know?" He asked, as I took a baby wipe to my coat to get Tommy's blood off to it.

"Another job, another city." I said, not really trusting him enough yet to give him details.

"Dang." He clicked his tongue, laughter in his eyes. "I was hoping you would say my hotel room."

Against my will, I snorted. "Yeah, we might be working together again one day, and I would rather not have to deal with that kind of awkwardness."

"But I did not hear a 'not interested' in that sentence." He grinned at me.

I gave him a very obvious once over before supplying him with a flirty smile. "Nor was there one implied. Today is just not the day."

"I'll see you again, Abigail." He winked at me before closing my door for me.

I started her up, letting the motor roar to life before rolling down my window and calling out, "When that day comes, I hope I get to see more of you."

He turned back towards me, a grin on his face. I didn't give him a chance to answer though. Instead I pulled out, waving goodbye to Sam, and hitting the road.

I pressed play on my stereo as I pulled onto the highway, letting Slipknot fill the car. For the first time in years, I felt lonely with the passenger seat empty.

That is it for now. Anyone curious that is S1:E1.

Review, review, review!


End file.
